


Angel Wings and Demon Eyes

by Jphoenix_rising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jphoenix_rising/pseuds/Jphoenix_rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will is brought to a small town in New York after hearing about the murders taking place there. The catch? John Winchester had been there twenty years before. A town full of hunters with a demon problem seems unlikely but strange things can happen when a deal is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby and John are not technically part of the story but they do appear in the flashbacks that happen in a later chapter. This has not been edited so i apologize for any errors.

Dean put his feet up on the table while he and Sam talked about any demon activity that had been happening that week. There had been smaller cases here and there but after facing what they had both men wanted a little bit of a challenge. Castiel entered the bunker while the brothers talked about a shapeshifter there in Kansas, but the angel had heard of demons up in the state of New York and figured that would be better. After around twenty hours of driving the black impala pulled into a small town. The town itself was nothing special minus the mysterious murders taking place. It was known that the townsfolk were trying to hide what was happening from the media but it was only a matter of time until the story reached the public. For a small town it was lit up quite well. The larger buildings were casting shadows across the roads giving the town an eerie feeling as they drew closer to the hotel. The hotel was located in the middle of town, but the tone of the town left the hunters (and angel) suspicious and slightly nervous. Not a soul moved as they drove through the town.

“Are you sure this is it?” Dean asked from the driver’s seat. “Looks sort of dead.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Sam repeated for the fifth time since they passed the welcome sign. “All of the missing victims were last seen at the gas station on the outskirts of town. That is the last place they stopped before they dropped off the face of the earth.”

“Well, Sam,” Cas started, sitting up from his spot in the backseat. “The earth is round therefore you cannot ‘drop’ off the face of the earth.”

Both hunters laughed in the front seat at the angel’s comment. “Never mind, Cas.”

“I don’t know, Sammy.” The eldest brother pushed. “It just doesn’t seem like us.”

“Dad wrote about this town in his journal. Said it was swarming with demons when he was here last, and it seems like they are still there. Plus there’s bodies being found.” Sam looked over to his brother, who was not convinced. “The bodies don’t belong to the people going missing in this town. Some of the bodies belong to people who have been missing for around ten years from all over the states. If that’s not enough how about the fact that the victims hearts are missing and their eyes are burnt out?” Sam turned away giving a triumphant look when his brother didn’t say anything to counter his argument.

Dean let out a huff of defeat, but continued anyways. “I don’t know, man, it just seems a little small.” He concluded. “But we’ll find a place to stay for a couple days. Dig around and see if anything comes up while we are here.”

The hotel in the middle of the town was still an option, but was not on the top of the list. A small motel sat on the outskirts of town and was just down the street from the gas station. Even with the quietness of the town the motel had felt a lot more welcoming than the giant glooming over the town. The group had pulled into the almost empty parking lot of the motel

. “We’ll stay here for the night.” Dean stated with a yawn. “Not the best but it feels a hell of a lot better than that thing in the middle. We won’t be sleeping long anyways.”

“I’ll watch over you.” Cas leaned forward.

“Cas, buddy, we’ve been over this. That’s kind of creepy.” Dean looked at the angel through the rear-view mirror.

Cas let out a huff and leaned back in the seat wrapping his arms around himself.

“Great. You hurt his feelings.” Sam scolded. “Again.” Dean rolled his eyes and gave a little shrug as he exited the car to get a room for the three of them.

>O<

The next morning Sam was tasked with interviewing the cashier at the gas station as the other two looked around the town for anything abnormal. The tall man made his way into the gas station his eyes falling on the blonde girl standing at the counter as she spoke with the brunette standing in front of her. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his fake FBI badge. He approached the two with caution but felt slightly better as he remembered he had grabbed his gun before walking in. When Sam got close enough the chatting stopped and both individuals looked at him expectantly.

“I’m special agent Gabriel. FBI.” He informed them as he quickly flashed his badge then slipped it gently back in his jacket. “I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

The brunette, a younger man who stood quite a bit shorter than Sam, looked at him carefully. His blue eyes scanned over him before he directed his attention back to the girl. “I’m going to pick up Chris.” He stated firmly shooting Sam a dirty look. “Tell me if Fed here gives you any trouble.”

The small blonde nodded and the man left the store. She brought her attention back to Sam who was watching her carefully. She had green eyes, much like Dean`s. The same shade and with the light hitting them at a certain angle Sam could have sworn it was a younger version of his brother looking up at him. The girl was beautiful. Her long blonde hair fell slightly messily past her shoulders pushed behind her left ear. and she was wearing a light shade of pink lipstick. Sam scanned over her a bit more eyes falling on her name tag. Mary. The name seemed to fit her.

“Hello?” She asked waving her hand in front of his face. “You wanted to ask me some questions?”

Sam stopped his mind from any thoughts that were starting to inch their way in and brought his attention back to the job.

“Yes. I’d like to ask you about the murders. Did you meet any of the victims?” The girl, Mary, Stepped out from behind the counter and walked towards the boxes that laid by the office door. Sam watched as she slid one of the boxes towards the isle and started to stock shelves and he was about to restate the question when she began to answer.

“I never met any of the victims.” Something in her voice changed. “Scott works the night shift, and ‘agent’ if you did your research you would have known that that is when everything happens.”

Her sudden attitude took Sam off guard at first but after being in the business for so long not a lot fazed him for very long. “Where can I find Scott?”

“House outside of town. Real creepy. You couldn’t miss it if you tried.” She said meeting Sam’s gaze. “Just don’t go there at night no matter how well trained you are. And just a tip; don’t use the fake badge here. You’ll get your ass kicked.” Sam must have given her a surprised look because she laughed. “Zach told me he was going to pick up Chris. That was him telling me you were a fake. We may live in a small town, but we aren’t stupid.” A strand of hair fell from its spot behind her ear, and before Sam could realize his own actions he had taken a step forward reaching and tucking the stray strand back. He stopped hand still resting on her pale cheek. He pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Realizing what he was doing he pulled back about to apologize when she kissed him again. His hand fell from her cheek and lightly set them on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them closer. The case was pushed to the back of his mind as he started kissing down her neck hearing her gasp as he did so. Mary was the first to pull away this time.

“I really don’t want to seem irresponsible, but no one really stops here during the day.” She said biting her lip.“Maybe I could go on my break?” Sam nodded leading her out of the station and back to the motel.

>O<

It had been an hour since Mary had left and Dean and Cas had come back to the motel. When the older brother walked in the room he laughed and told Sam to keep it in his pants next time because the room smelt like sex.

Sam had simply rolled his eyes and told them he got the information he needed. “Like her phone number?” Dean joked from his seat on the foot of the bed. Sam grabbed the pillow throwing it at the older man grumbling about ‘asshole older brothers’.

“The guy who works the night shift lives outside of town. According to Mary that where he'll be.” Sam changed the subject to something less embarrassing. “She also said not to go at night.”

“That part is most likely to keep people off of the property.” Cas mumbled partly to himself. “If we leave now it wouldn’t be dark when we got there.”

The three men drove to the house in silence, and Sam watched out the window searching for the house. Mary hadn’t lied it was a creepy. It stood slightly crooked and the paint was peeling. Tall pine trees surrounded the small house in thick brush the end not visible. The house looked abandoned to say it simply not a light on in the whole place. Dean parked the impala and went to grab any weapons they’d need. He grabbed holy water, a gun, and the knife. He handed Sam and Cas two of the angel blades as well as a gun and a flashlight each before shutting the trunk. He turned on the flashlight and made his way towards the house. Carefully making his way up the steps below him gave out a moan as he shifted his weight. Dean reached toward the door to check the handle when the door creaked open. He turned to look at the other two ho just shrugged, they’ve dealt with worse. Sam checked the light switch flicking it up and watched as the room lit up. The lighting, although dim, killed some of the tension immediately. Getting into the house was too easy and since the group had gotten to town nothing demonic had happened. They looked around when they heard voices coming from another room. There were five people standing in the kitchen their voices just above a whisper. When they realized they were being watched their eyes changed to solid black. Starting to back up Cas took a swing at one only catching the monsters cheek. The demon let out a hiss and went to lunge at the angel when suddenly there was the light they had seen many times shine from the demons mouth and eyes lighting up the room completely. The body fell limp to the floor as another figure attacked the one making its way towards Sam. The figure was a small blonde girl who shoved the dagger into the demon and watched him twitch before letting him fall. She turned making eye contact and then going to help the other two. The three men were shocked to say the least. The other group moved skillfully past each other watching for any weak spots the demons may go for. It took a couple of seconds before the other men started to fight as well. Sam stabbed the blade into one before he noticed there were more entering the house. He shouted at Dean who turned and looked before being pushed into the wall. The brunette from earlier jumped between the demon and Dean before raising his hand and shoving the demon back. Instead of stumbling the demon stood there looking down at the man’s hand that busted through his chest. The room stopped and watched as the demons body lit up like the previous one and exploded into a ball of light. He retracted his hand from the now dead body and watched as it too slumped to the ground. Zach turned on his heels and made his way towards Dean offering his clean hand to help him up. The rest of the demons left by either smoking out of their meat suits or running away.

“Thanks.” Dean mumbled while taking the younger man’s hand.

This was the first time they had gotten to see the whole group. There stood the small blonde girl Sam knew was Mary. She was in already ripped jeans and a black tee which an angel blade held loosely in her hand. Two men stood in front of each other looking for any damage done. One man with longer hair stood twisting and turning the smaller man’s arm trying to see if it hurt. Sam recognized the smaller man from the gas station, Zach, stood with a displeased look as he let the other move him around.

“Chris, enough.” Zach said sharply. Leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips before grabbing his hand and placing it over his heart. “See? That’s a heartbeat. You can’t ask for anything more in this life, and we both know that. Any injuries I have will heal in the next hour.”

The longer haired man, Chris, scoffed and turned his attention to the older three men. “What do we do with them?”

“I guess they follow us back to the hotel for check in.” Zach stated before making his way out of the house. Sam looked at Cas who shrugged and waited for Dean to lead them out. The group had just saved their lives so Dean followed them out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved by the trio the truth is revealed.

 Sam, Cas, and Dean sat in the impala as they waited for the other three to lead them back to the hotel. Castiel shifted slightly in the back seat growing impatient. It was visible from their car that the two men were arguing in the Cadillac parked off to the side. 

 "There's too many questions that need answers immediately." Cas stated shifting once again. "I for one do not trust the abomination." 

 "What the hell do you mean abomination?" Dean turned in his seat to face the angel. 

 "Nephilim. He is an abomination in the eyes of the Lord." Meeting the gaze of the two brothers he continued. "Billions of years ago nephilim walked the earth. They were Giants, but like most species they have adapted to survive. They are children of fallen angels, and to my knowledge most were wiped out during the flood. Metatron used one in his spell to evacuate heaven. There were stories of an army of angels who were trained to exterminate any who still walked the earth. I must return to heaven to tell them there is one here. How he managed to stay hidden for so long is quite confusing to me." 

 The car was silent as the brothers took in the new information. They knew that Zach could not be human, but nonetheless felt the need to keep him safe. Of course that was their job.

 "You're not going back to heaven. He saved your ass back there, Cas. You owe him." Dean turned to face the front watching closely as the Cadillac pulled out of the driveway. He put the impala in drive and followed them.

 

 >O<

 

 They were lead back to the hotel in the middle of the town, and followed the group to the door where Zach stopped. 

 "Take them inside." Zach directed at Chris. "Mary and I need to talk." 

 Chris nodded carrying on making his way inside. The door shut heavily behind them making the room tense as the occupant tried to figure out who the newcomers were. An older man entered the room and scanned over them carefully sighing and making his way over. 

 "Chris, who are these men?" The older man asked only getting a shrug from the younger man. He shook his head drawing his attention to the group. "My name is Cliff Vanderdyke, and I run this place.im also this rascal's father.  If you need a place to stay we can set you up for the night  food is in the dining hall, and if you need any medical help come find me or Christopher."

Cliff ruffled Chris' hair and the son made a noise of protest and pulled away from his father. The older man turned and he looked at them expectantly as he waited for their names. Dean caught on and stuck out his hand. "I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam. Trench coat is Cas." He said quickly. Cliff shook their hands and made his way out of the room leaving them with Chris. They could hear an argument starting to get louder and louder as Mary stormed into the room. 

"Mary Samantha Winchester, I swear to god." Zach followed closely after, Mary halted in front of him almost causing the older man to crash into her. "Thank you." 

"Don't ever use my full name again." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't have to worry about us, Zach, we can take care of ourselves." 

Calming down Zach stepped forward putting his hands on the girls shoulders. "I can't heal you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you." 

Cliff had made his way back into the room a woman following him. A few words were exchanged between him and Chris before he shook his head. Mary realizing she had drawn quite a bit of attention left leaving Zach looking after her as she made her way up the stairs. 

"Definitely has her grandfathers temper." Cliff joked trying to ease the tension. Sam felt his chest grow tight as the words sunk in. Mary was a Winchester. 

"Grandfather?" He choked out. This grabbed everyone's attention making the room even more tense then it had been before. 

"Most likely John Winchester. She has his temper." One of the other people said handing each of the men a beer. "Although we only met him once that was all we needed. Winchester's usually aren't welcome in this town after him, but the poor girl seemed so lost. The fucker may have nearly burnt the whole town down but we couldn't let the girl wander around." 

"How do you know she's related to John?" Dean asked curiosity getting the best of him. "I mean there has to be more than one Winchester out there." 

"Her mother mentioned his name. Said Mary's father left before she could tell him but when she called the number the voicemail said it belonged to John Winchester and not the son. That's beside the point. That name is not welcome in these parts. Had to make a deal with the demons in order for everything to calm down." The boys knew that being strangers the group wouldn't trust them with all the information, and the fact they were told anything surprised them. Dean was the one who decided to push a little further trying to piece everything together. They knew about the demon problem, but not about the fire. 

"A deal?" 

"My people needed to be safe, so I did what I had to. It was fine until the other demons started killing ours." Sam looked at his brother, but couldn't focus on anything but Mary. The room stilled as Mary made her way back down the stairs and out the lobby doors. "I have a family, and it is my job to protect them. No matter what." 

Dean understood fully. He would do anything for Sam and Cas. The eldest brother shifted on his feet trying to place where Mary would have come into the picture. She couldn't be Sam's, Sammy had always been responsible. She did look like him and people could easily see that. Mary hadn't seemed that old maybe 18 if not younger. He was brought back to the real world when there was a scream coming from outside. Everyone who was gathered in the lobby quickly made their way outside to see a tall man grab Mary roughly pulling out a knife. There was yelling of names, both 'Todd' and 'Mary'. The blonde tried frantically to get away when she saw the light hit the blade. The man said something Dean couldn't quite make out when the sound of a gun going off echoed through the town. The man let go of Mary and she ran into Zach's arms. The gun was still in his hands as he brought her close whispering something to her. She nodded and held him tightly. Chris stood beside him stunned at the scene. It didn't take a genius to figure out Chris and the body on the ground were related in some way. His facial expression turned from stunned to angry as he turned towards Zach. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He yelled. "A little trigger happy there, Zach." 

Chris stormed his way inside and a few other men were checking the body. They looked at Cliff and shook their heads. Cliff waved his hand and the men took the body away from the front, and he directed his attention to Zach and Mary with a sad smile he approached them putting his hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"He'll come around. Might as well learn now that monsters can be human too, and they all need to go even if it's your brother." Zach nodded but never met the older mans gaze. Soon enough cliff turned away. "Everyone back inside." 

Cas pulled Dean back and waited as the rest of the people made their way into the hotel. "He is a threat, Dean. He must be stopped. Let me go back to heaven and tell them."

"He has a family, Cas. Just like you do. Mary was in danger." Dean explained. "Think about all you've done. All the lives you've taken for me and Sam. He was doing what he thought was right. Just like us." 

Dean turned and made his way inside where Sam stood looking pale. In his mind Sam was replaying the afternoon with Mary. Her skin. Her lips. The feeling of her pressed up against him. Everything that felt good about it was changed and made him sick. Dean had always slept around as he grew older and it was only a matter of time, but now was not when they needed to find out. Questions were running through Sam's mind when Cas tapped his shoulder bringing him back to reality. 

"Are you alright, Sam?" The angel asked looking at the younger Winchester intently. "Is this about Mary?" 

Castiel was confused as well, but for different reasons. Dean was protecting a monster. An abomination. And for what? Because he had a family? There had been monsters all over the map who had families and it was never a problem then, so why now. Cas watched as Dean's gaze followed Zach closely. The nephilim stood next to Mary protectively. Dean's eyes trailed down the boy's body before tearing away and looking around the room. 'Very subtle, Dean.' Cas thought to himself. Over the years Cas had watched over Dean many things came to light. One being Dean's quite flexible sexuality. It never bothered the angel and he wasn't even sure if Sam knew. If he did he never mentioned it. Next Castiel drew his attention back to Sam. He had started to figure everything out. The age. The eyes and how they looked so much like his brothers. But the name is what drew him to his conclusion. Mary; their mothers name. Samantha; now that was just too close. Sam figured it out as Dean stood in denial trying to make it seem fake, but in the end all three men knew the answer. 

Mary was a Winchester. 

Mary was Dean's daughter. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again sorry for any errors I kind of just wanted this chapter done. I'm also really sorry everything in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't kill them, Dean. Not without killing yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry.

 The night flew by as the group got to know the rest of the household. They had found out that the town was run by hunters and most of the families were from generations of previous hunters. Over dinner they had begun talking about going back to the house and taking care of the problem. A few choice words were exchanged between Chris and Dean as a fight broke out between the two. In the end Mary followed Chris out of the room and Zach followed Dean. When they reached the patio Dean was pacing angrily back and forth. He stopped as he looked at the town, some buildings were still damaged by the fire and the dark silhouette  of the church could be made out a ways away from the hotel. 

"What is with the church not having lights?" He asked the younger boy. 

"We have angels trying to kill me." He stated sourly. "You don't worship the things that try to kill you, Dean." 

Dean grunted as a response not quite sure how to take in the new information. He looked at the boy more closely. Zach stood quite a bit shorter than him, his blue eyes glaring at the church. He had much shorter hair than Sam and Chris and leaned against the railing letting out a sigh before turning back to Dean. They didn't say much just stood silently taking the other in. Dean made his way over taking the place next to Zach and mimicking his position giving the boy a smile.

"Cas was telling me that angels had been hunting nephilim. I just don't see why. You aren't really hurting anyone."

"Angels don't tend to care all that much." Zach met the green eyes staring at him. "Look if we go back to that house we are starting a war, and i don't mean with just demons. If this turns bad the angels will know I'm still here. Your little angel isn't helping the case either."

"Cas ain't gonna do shit without my say." Zach raised his eyebrow and Dean struggled to rephrase what he meant. "He's done enough."

Zach nodded with a smile tugging at his lips as the older man tried to clear up any questions before they could be asked. The sight was funny. The older green eyed man struggling to tell the other he was not dating Castiel and the younger man laughing at him. The laughter was cut short when Cas entered and told them they were getting ready to head out and the angel left again to talk to Sam.

"What have you got to go home to?" Zach asked his tone changing.

"My home is the impala." Dean shrugged.

"You've got a shit life. What? You've got your brother and an angel? That's it? At least when I go out there I've got something to come back to. I have a family here. I have a home." Zach turned on him. "You're starting a war, Dean, and if you don't come back no one is going to bat an eye. When we go back to that house there's a chance we don't come back out. No one will even know you were there. Or are you used to that? You're going to die forgotten. Is that what you want? To help people but have no one remember. It's pathetic. Fight for something, and make it count."

"What makes it worth it is that those people are safe. That's enough for me." Dean turned on his heels and made his way back inside. The group had reformed since they had been gone. Chris stood by the table sharpening the angel blade as Cas sat worriedly beside Sam. Everyone turned their attention to the two waiting for orders on what to do next. "Let's go."

Chris grabbed his partners hand pulling ham away from the group. Zach looked at him seeing the man shift on his feet. His dark brown eyes filled with worry.

"Babe, whatever you're thinking it's going to be fine." Zach pulled the taller man into a hug and kissed him gently. "I love you. He's just a drifter." 

 

>o<

 

They approached the house cautiously waiting for demons to attack. The house seemed as quite as before but they knew it meant nothing. Chris stood closely by Zach as they made their way up the stairs exchanging an 'I love you" before opening the door. The group of six entered the house with Sam and Dean watching the back to make sure they didn't get ambushed. The fire crackled as they entered the living room. The bodies form the night before were gone but the smell of sulfur clung in the air. There was a taunting laugh that was heard and lead them further into the house. Mary was tackled to the ground by one the demons causing Sam to jump into action and kill the thing. She sighed in relief and got to her feet mumbling a thank you before more came into the room. In seconds they were surrounded and Cas cursed under his breath. The demons were the first to strike and the hunters stood their ground and did their best to hold them off. Zach had his back turned while trying to keep a demon off of Mary leaving an open target that one had seen. Cas raised his hand and pushed him to ground killing the monster in the process.  More demons were swarming in and the small group of hunters were greatly outnumbered. A large group was cornering Sam, Cas, and Mary but they seemed to be handling it well on their own. Zach's eyes caught Dean who was being backed into the far corner of the large living room. In the dark room a look of panic could been seen clearly on his face. Without hesitation Zach grabbed on of the closer demons and shoved the blade through his back. Dean had done a similar move and attacked the demon nearest to him. The two men moved skillfully around each other until they heard a scream. 

It all happened so fast. Zach's breathing hitched in his throat as he saw the blood drenching the front of his boyfriend's shirt. The demon dropped the body and smoked out many demons following soon after. Mary let out a scream as she tried to get out of Sam's tightening grip. The bloody brunette hit his knees letting out a whine when Zach caught him. 'No's' could be heard being repeated from the half angel's lips as his hands found the wound and tried to stop any further bleeding. He brought his hands to Zach 's and clutched them tightly. Their eyes met knowing it may be the last they would see of each other. A painful silence grew around them, eating away any strength they had left. 

"You're my little angel." Chris cooed a small smile playing on his lips. Zach's hands pressed firmly against his partners body. "You can't heal me. We all know it. " There was a long pause before he could continue. "I love you, Zach."

Zach didn't saying anything just kept trying to get the bleeding to stop. He felt the tight grip on his hands loosen. It was over. There was no fight left in the young hunter. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood. 

The blood of the man he was supposed to protect. 

The man he had  _promised_ to protect.

And he had failed.

 

>O<

The hotel was quiet when they returned and from the tension it was obvious the people knew that not all of them had made it home. Cliff met them at the door his eyes travelling over the group before they landed on Cas who was carrying Chris. He took a step back shaking his head before calling out his wife. When Carol approached them the group watched as she fell apart. She fell into her husband's side and clutched him tightly letting the tears fall. Cliff took his youngest son from the angel's hands and made his way to the church. Zach stormed off into the house and a door could be heard being slammed shut on one the higher floors. The rest of the group made their way into the lobby and Cas was surprised to find it empty. Mary slumped into one of the chairs and Sam sat on the arm looking down at her. He placed a hand on her back comfortingly and at the gesture the girl began to sob. Sam looked at the others and Dean put his hands up and shook his head, he continued to rub circles on her back trying to calm her down. Finally Sam stopped rubbing circles and stood up causing Mary to look up at him with broken green eyes. He motioned for her to stand up and after she had he sat in her spot and pulled her onto his lap. Mary wrapped her arms around him and started crying again. Cas watched them sadly knowing exactly what was unfolding in front of him. The brother's had felt this pain before and Sam was doing what he had wished someone would have done for him over the years; just let him cry until there was nothing left in him. The angel wanted to help but knew no good would come from it and that there was no way to take away this pain. Dean watched his daughter fall apart in front of him, but knew that Sam would do a better job at comforting her than he would. An hour had passed before Mary's sobs turned into quiet whimpers. Zach reappeared and walked over giving her a kiss on the head before turning towards Dean and Cas who were seated in the other chairs.

"Dean, follow me." He ordered quietly and Dean stood to follow him. Cas reached up to stop his friend giving him a warning look before Dean continued. "There's something I want to show you."

The nephilim led them up the stairs and towards his room in silence. He was hurting and Dean knew nothing on how to comfort the mourning boy.

"Watch your step. There's glass everywhere." He said motioning towards the floor of the destroyed room. Zach just made his way to the balcony after stating the warning. Overlooking the town Dean could see that this half was worse than the other. Most of the houses on this side were not rebuilt and stood in ruins. An open field could be seen off in the distance with trees lined up behind it. The setting sun glowed behind them. "Look at the sky, and let me tell you something. When I twelve I started my training. The first week I remember being angry because I couldn't hit the target, and had come out here at midnight and looked at the sky. It was black with little bits of light. At that moment I felt like I was going to be okay, because the sky never had to line up perfectly to be beautiful and neither did I. Around this time my mother had told us this story about how when an artist died he got the opportunity to paint the sky. I didn't know exactly what I was then, but I hoped I'd be able to paint the sky one day. When I was fourteen the first angel attacked. She tried to kill me as I slept, but i woke up and tried to push her off. Just like in the house she exploded into a ball of light leaving nothing but a blade on the floor. I came out here that night and I looked at the sky and hated what I saw. The night sky made me sick when I thought about the girl. Before she died she called me an abomination, and said I should be dead. At fifteen Chris and I started dating. Last month marked our fifth year together. He used to come out here and paint the sunset almost every night. I remember he came in one night and said he'd painted the sky so many times but not once did they look the same. The angels kept coming and more death followed, but when we were up here I was able to hope for that normal apple pie life with him. One where we didn't have to hunt. When we were sixteen he called me out here, and told me to look at the sky just like i told you. He told me to look at it and pick out an imperfection. So I pointed to the tower out there that takes your eyes away from the sunset. He laughed at my answer and he told me it was man-made and that's what man does; he creates darkness. He told me to focus on how the light hits the earth. I had never saw the world look so perfect before. Chris told me to stop focusing on the darkness or else one day I'd be stuck there. Dean, I can tell you're lost, and that you have been for quite some time. There is a darkness that ha you trapped and you feel like there's no way out. Well here's the light. Now let it guide you home."

Dean took a step forward before pulling the smaller man towards him and kissing him. Zach stood motionless and unresponsive as Dean pulled away. He was about to apologize when he felt the pair of lips press against his own. Zach brought his arms up and wrapped them around Dean's neck and deepened the kiss. The other man's hands lowered to his hips and pulled him towards him. He pushed the boy towards the room before huffing and trailed his hands lower and grabbed Zach thighs wrapping them around his waist. He made a surprised noise but never stopped the kiss. Dean dropped him gently on the bed before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, and a low moan left Zach's lips as he did so. both men removed their shirts and continued. He kissed down the younger mans chest looking up at his before kissing his way back up and reconnected their lips. Zach flipped them over so he was on top before looking at the other man. He trailed his hand down his chest. Clothing didn't do the man justice. He felt a familiar wave wash over him, one he only felt with Chris when their bond grew stronger. The wave caused him to push back a bit more and turn away with his eyes shut. Dean looked up confused before he grabbed his face and pulled him back. Zach opened his eyes and looked down at the man. Zach's eyes didn't glow like Cas'. They were not the light blue that the other angels had. Instead they were dark, almost black, but yet still had a tinge of the angel blue hidden in them. Zach expected Dean to throw him off. To call him an abomination.

_A freak._

To run out the door and rile up any hunters he could to help kill him. To tell Cas to go to heaven and tell them where he was hidden. But he never did. Dean smiled at the half angel and pulled him back down into another kiss.

 

>O<

 

Zach laid silently in bed. He watched the fall and rise of the man's chest as he snored slightly beside him. Something had to be wrong with him. Five years with one man and as soon as he was gone he slept with a new one. Dean was a beautiful man. The solid black tattoo stood out on his skin. He looked almost peaceful. He wondered if Dean's eyes were ever soft, bright, and full of life. If there was ever a time where he didn't have to worry about hunting, or about his brother. If there was a time before monsters and death where he was truly happy. Now Dean had the eyes of a soldier. Maybe they could be happy again. Maybe Dean wouldn't have to feel alone. Maybe Zach wouldn't need to be afraid. Every maybe was erased from Zach's mind as he brought his hand to Dean's forehead and took the memory of the night away from him. He got dressed in silence and left the man to sleep in the room alone. 

 

>O<

 

 In Mary's room she laid beside Sam. He had brought her up when she claimed to be tired but didn't want to be alone. Sam shifted his weight and pulled her closer to him. She sighed and curled up. 

"How did this start? I mean you hunting." Sam asked cautiously bring his hand up to play with her hair. 

"My mom got into it when I was fairly young. She used to leave me at some hunters house. I think his name was Bobby, but I'm not quite sure. Anyways she said that my dad was a hunter and taught her a few things. When I was nine we found out the monster in my room was real and she freaked." Mary shifted resting her head on Sam's chest. "Winchester's aren't usually welcome here as you've been told. But Zach and Chris brought us through anyways. We stayed the night and when we went to leave Zach told me to call if we needed any help. I never thought I'd call but that night my mother was killed by a vampire. I had to call them I didn't know who else I could trust and I didn't have that old hunter's number. I was only supposed to stay a couple of days, but a couple of days turned into a year. Now here we are."

"You guys are close."

"Those two are my brothers. I'd do anything for them." She looked up at Sam. Mary shifted again to sit up on her elbows. The man looked down at her tucking the hair behind her ear before kissing her. "I was hoping it wasn't a one time thing."

Sam pulled her closer and kissed her again a little rougher this time. His hands trailed back to her hair and pulled lightly causing a moan to fall from her lips. He knew he'd grow to regret it in the morning but he couldn't find it in himself to care as he lowered her back down onto the bed.

 

>O<

 

Dean awoke with a slight panic when he didn't wake up in his own room. He couldn't remember any of the events from the previous night. He got out of bed and got dressed before realizing Zach stood on the balcony. He made his way outside and the younger man sighed.

"You guys should leave."

"We have to finish the job before we leave. Rules of the family business, kid. Got to kill everything before we can leave." Dean replied nudging Zach slightly.

"You can't kill everything, Dean. You can't kill the monsters that smile back at you every time you look in the mirror. You can't kill the voices that constantly reminded that you've failed every time you're alone. You can't kill them, Dean. Not without killing yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I did this right then I made you at least a bit sad. Once again not edited. I will go back and edit everything when it's done. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
